brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortis
Mortis is a Brawler who is unique in that his attack includes movement. He dashes forward and damages enemies that he hits. For his Super, Mortis summons a swarm of bats that drain the health of his enemies whilst restoring his own by that amount. Mortis has a moderate amount of health and damage output. His first Star Power, Creepy Harvest, heals himself for 1800 health when he kills an enemy brawler and his second Star Power, Coiled Snake, increases his dash range by 75% should he have all three ammo bars filled as well as his yellow bar. Attack: Shovel Swing Mortis dashes forward a short distance, dealing moderate damage to any enemy Brawlers in his path. Mortis cannot perform his attack without dashing unless he dashes toward a nearby wall. This attack is technically a melee attack, but the dash effectively gives it a short range. Super: Life Blood Mortis will shoot bats in a single direction. If the bats come in contact with an enemy, they deal damage and heal Mortis equal to the damage dealt. Mortis will heal the full amount possible for his level of Super even if the enemy hit has less health left than its maximum damage, but if the bats miss, Mortis does not heal. The bats move quickly, pass over walls, and travel a long distance making this a hard attack to avoid. If the bats hit multiple enemies, they deal the full damage and the heal Mortis receives is multiplied by the number of enemies hit, making it possible for Mortis to heal himself dramatically if the bats hit several enemies. Star Powers Creepy Harvest After gaining Mortis' Star Power, he heals himself 1800 health after defeating an enemy brawler. Coiled Snake When Mortis applies his Star Power and has his three dashes, his dash range is increased by 75%, slightly shorter than Nita's range. This allows you to have an extra 3/4 of the range that you would normally have with his main attack, but in order to use the dash bar, all three attacks have to be loaded. Once you use the dash bar, you also use up your first attack. Mortis' lamp on his shovel also lights up when Coiled Snake is fully charged. Tips *The dash that comes with Mortis' main attack makes him highly mobile. He can quickly attack and dash away and out of danger, making him tricky to land hits on. He can also run away due to his fast assassin level movement speed. *When retreating/escaping, avoid using auto-fire since you will dash into the enemy you are trying to escape from. *Mortis' Super can act as a powerful fourth attack in tight situations. Use it when he gets low on health and needs a quick heal. Try to hit as many enemies as possible with the Super so that he recovers more health. It also has considerable range and travels quite quickly, which can be used to snipe low health Brawlers even over walls. *Mortis counters Dynamike, Barley and Tick well. His dash is effective at dodging their slow attacks. Try to target any throwers in a game, as Mortis can quickly dispatch them throughout the match. *Mortis' reload speed is by far the slowest in the entire game, which means that after a kill, you should immediately retreat and reload. *Mortis' Creepy Harvest heals him for a considerable amount when defeating an enemy Brawler. It is incredibly useful and sometimes necessary to be kept alive while taking fire from enemy Brawlers. This can be especially useful in Bounty as you can kill an opponent and regain your health to survive. *In Brawl Ball, you can kick the ball and dash a couple of times to pick it up again. You can also use your Super to shoot the ball (even on the side of the map) and dash forward onto the ball (preferably with Coiled Snake) to move the ball down the field extremely quickly. *Mortis' Super can go through walls, meaning you can hit Brawlers behind them. You can do this to get some quick health without risk of dying, or finish off a brawler behind a wall before their auto-regeneration kicks in. *Mortis' Coiled Snake star power allows him to close a significant gap between opponents. Using this star power effectively requires preparation and being unpredictable, such as hiding in a bush and attacking when someone comes near. Using this star power also allows him to get close to certain close range brawlers (such as Rosa or El Primo) and quickly use his dash to slash through the brawler, out of their range. This can be used repeatedly to charge Mortis’ super while taking minimal damage. *In Bounty, Mortis' dash attack is able to grab the first star in the middle easily. He can then use his quick movement speed to move into position for further pressure on the enemy or to run away. This can be dangerous if the map is relatively open because then you can be sniped to death. *Creepy Harvest is very good in Bounty. It allows you to go up to a group of injured Brawlers, finish them off, and heal back up immediately. *In Brawl Ball, try to get your teammates to distract the opposition. Then grab the ball, use dash attacks to move quickly, to score the goal. *In both Showdown and Duo Showdown, you cannot check bushes, so if you are moving into an unknown bush, be ready to dash away very quickly. *Mortis can do well by simply hiding and staying out of fights, dashing away when necessary. If you see a fight between other Brawlers, wait out-of-sight nearby and when the fight is over, dash in and defeat the surviving Brawler if they took enough damage or steal all the Power Cubes and escape. Voice Lines History *22/6/17: **Mortis' dash range was decreased by 25%. *11/8/17: **Mortis' health was decreased to 700 (from 800). *4/9/17: **Mortis' rarity was changed from Epic to Mythic. *12/9/17: **Mortis' movement speed was decreased to 650 (from 750). **His Super's range was decreased to 10 tiles (from 13.34). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *18/12/17: **Mortis' Star Power healing was reduced to 1000 (from 1200) per soul collected. *16/1/18: **Mortis' health was increased to 3200 (from 2800). **Damage increased to 800 (from 640). **Speed increased to 700 (from 650). **Dash range reduced to 2.33 tiles (from 3 tiles). *21/3/18: **Mortis' dash range was increased to 2.67 tiles (from 2.33 tiles). *23/3/18: **Mortis' health was increased to 3500 (from 3200). *9/4/18: **Mortis' health was increased to 3800 (from 3500). *18/6/18: **Mortis' movement speed was increased to 820 which is the same movement speed of Crow. *27/9/18: **Mortis was remodeled, and the Rockabilly Mortis skin was released. *5/12/18: **A free skin, that is the same as Mortis' regular skin except that he wears a top hat, was released. *29/1/19: **Mortis' main attack and Super damage was increased to 900 (from 800). **His Star Power no longer left green skulls, but instead immediately healed him for 1800 health, after he defeated a Brawler. **He was also given some voice acting. *27/2/19: **Mortis' Star Power healing was decreased to 1400 (from 1800). *1/3/19: **The Night Witch Mortis skin was added. *11/6/19: **Mortis' reload speed was decreased to 2.4 seconds (from 2.5 seconds). *31/7/19: **Mortis' Star Power Coiled Snake was added. *29/8/19: **Mortis' Coiled Snake range was decreased to 75% (from 100%). **His main attack animation was reworked. *18/9/19: **Mortis' Coiled Snake charge time was increased to 3.5 seconds (from 3 seconds). *9/10/19: **Mortis' Creepy Harvest healing was increased to 1800 (from 1400). Skins ru:Мортис